


Have Some Madeira M’Dear

by EJ (girlwitham4carbine)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, but its certainly smut, its not great or anything, smut smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwitham4carbine/pseuds/EJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His voice came out dark, richer than wine aged in the heat. “No.. no no. You wanted to be close, so we’re gonna be close.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Some Madeira M’Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song of the same name by Flanders and Swann. Madeira is basically a wine aged with heat rather than being chilled. This fic basically started when I was sweating to death in my bed, and wondering how Joel and Ray would handle that. Hope you enjoy.  
> Cross-posted on Tumblr here: http://ejraptor.tumblr.com/post/84700363829/have-some-madeira-mdear

Over the loud hum of the fan and the sounds of biting insects, Ray groaned, loud and exasperated as he turned into the sharp shoulder blades of the man next to him. Joel simply made a noise in return, shimmying closer to the wall and putting the space back between himself and the ball of body heat behind him. 

Austin had been facing a strong series of heat waves as of late. Heat advisories were normal and to be expected when moving to a city this far south. But at some point, it started to become a bit unusual. The air was heavy, humidity hanging in the atmosphere like an extra layer of clothing. The rain should have come a few days after the humidity set in, but then a week passed, and then another. The drone of the newscaster reminding everyone about the importance of water and staying cool became just as constant as the violent buzzing of the cicadas in the afternoon. Pipes burst, cars overheated, and in the case of Ray and Joel, air conditioners simply stopped working their magic. The pair retreated out as much as possible, relishing in the cool air of Joel’s car and the Rooster Teeth offices. But they couldn’t sleep on Joel’s office floor or the Achievement Hunter couch forever, often finding themselves sweltering in the privacy of their own bedroom until an ungodly hour of the morning.

Ray hated it. He hated the beads of sweat that pooled on his skin and seeped deep into his mind. It reminded him of summers in New York, the sweltering heat bouncing off of anything and everything in the massive concrete jungle. Joel tried to appease him, showing him weather and news reports that predicted it would rain the coming week. But whenever Ray slid next to his boyfriend on the couch, or into his arms when they went to bed, Joel would move away with a mutter of _'It's too hot for that shit'_. Tonight was no different, and this time Ray was not having it. If he was going to suffer because of the heat, then he would at least be cuddling his boyfriend while doing it. He retaliated against the older man by wrapping his arms around the his strong waist, pulling himself flush against Joel’s slender body.

"Ray.." Joel growled low in his throat, waiting to hear what was likely to be a small curse against his already boiling skin. Surely enough, there it was; breath like pricks and lips like molten lava as they curled around the words  _'fuck you Joel_ ’. Before Ray could even finish speaking, he was being pinned against the mattress, the older man excruciatingly pressed against his body. Ray squirmed, more noises spilling from his throat at the unbearable contact. He just wanted to cuddle, but he sure wasn’t complaining as the other man’s hips moved against his own in all the right places. Joel’s eyes grew fierce, and Ray was sure that his gaze was burning him in a way the temperature could not.

His voice came out dark, richer than wine aged in the heat. “No.. no no. You wanted to be close, so we’re gonna be close.”

Joel nearly smashed his mouth against Ray’s, teeth clacking and lips bruising from the force of the kiss. Ray couldn’t breathe, too caught up in the sensations the other was sending through his body. Joel’s grip on his wrists fell, hands moving to roam over the bare burning chest of his lover below him. His fingers weren’t gentle; they pushed and prodded at his chest, hips and waist, eventually settling to hook in the waistline of Ray’s boxer shorts. His rough hands stroked his skin like licks of flames while his exhales burned Ray’s throat like poisonous cigarette smoke.

It was intoxicating, the heat becoming supercharged as they continued to build pleasure with each other. Joel relished in the feeling of Ray’s pulse beneath his lips as he kissed bruises into his flesh, while Ray clung to the other man’s wide shoulders and tried to hold on to whatever control over himself he had left. It went flying out the window when Joel’s fingers grazed against Ray’s erection straining in his shorts. He let out a cry, hips jerking forward to get more of the much needed contact. Joel gladly supplied it, using one hand to hold the his lover’s hips down while his palm began gently petting the growing bulge. Ray let go, whimpers and whines spilling from those plump pink lips as his nails dug further into Joel’s shoulders. His pupils were blown wide, hair thoroughly disheveled and cheeks flushed the color of red earthy clay.

Reaching his hand under the waistband of Ray’s boxers, Joel gave quick firm strokes to his aching shaft, feeling the veins twitch beneath the nerves of his fingers. It was hotter than any other part of Ray, and his hand felt like it was in the middle of a raging inferno. He didn’t dare stop, especially not when Ray started to cry out his name combined with every expletive in the book. He moved his hand up, tangling his fingers in thin black strands and pulling Joel down for a sloppy kiss. It ended too soon for Ray’s liking, Joel breaking away with a loud smack. He licked his lips before yanking Ray’s underwear down to the crook of his knees, leaving the younger fully exposed to his piercing and appreciating gaze.

Joel spoke in a low and sultry tone, ghosting his lips over his lover’s as his hand started to tease the sensitive head of his cock.

"Is this close enough for you yet? You’ve been all over me the past week, but you want more don’t you?"

“ _Fuck_ \- yes! God, _yes_ _Joel_.”

Ray had truly lost it, hips jerking up in attempt to gain anymore contact than the teasing touches of Joel’s thumb. The older man smirked, teeth looking sharp and slightly threatening as his face leaned over Ray’s own.

"Alright, if _close_ is what you want, then _close_ is exactly what you’re going to get.”

But contrary to his words, Ray felt the ministrations to his cock cease, keening at the loss. Joel merely chuckled, getting up from the bed to rummage through their bedside drawer. Ray felt immediate cold, which made absolutely no sense considering it had to be almost 100 degrees outside. He turned over, hoping he would become warmer if he found a way to become one with the sheets. The withdrawal of the older man’s body heat, now synonymous with his own, made Ray feel a bit empty and he started to shiver amongst the strewn blankets.

Joel made his way back to the bed slowly, watching Ray from above as his eyes clenched shut and his blushing face pressed itself into the mattress. Ray felt the other man sit on the edge next to him, the bed depressing and the burning skin of his thigh that was _almost_ brushing his own. He didn’t hear the distinct sound of a bottle uncapping before he felt strong hands raising his hips and a warm digit pressing against his entrance. Ray let out a small cry of pain as he felt himself slowly beginning to stretch.

"You need to relax, Ray."

Ray hummed, not trusting himself to form words at the moment. Joel’s finger began to slowly probe and push at his inner walls, taking his time as he watched Ray’s face for any signs of discomfort. He eventually tried two, then three, moving in shallow thrusts and scissoring within the tight walls of Ray’s ass. The younger was grateful for the slower pace, as the heat began to slowly fall around him and in deep within him. The lube had long since warmed up, now creating a pleasant buzz of heat in Ray’s backside. When he felt prepared, Ray motioned to Joel with a small wave of his hand before he moved to rest on his hands and knees on the mattress. Joel made a noise of annoyance, muttering something about Ray not paying any attention to his needs.

Ray just rolled his eyes and responded with a harsh whisper of, “Shut up and fuck me, Joel”. Those words were what finally set the older man off, Joel shoving the tanned man into the bed; harshly grabbing his hips before slowly pushing himself in.

It was hot. Hotter than hot. Hotter than any oven and definitely hotter than Hell itself. If Joel had anything to compare it to, he would pick a volcano (plus it also had a hole, he would laugh about to himself later). It was like his member was being submerged in the lava of Ray’s ass, tight pressing heat that felt ten times more intense than the weather.

For Ray, it was akin to burning. The slow stretch left a tingling in his backside, making him squirm and clutch the sheets tighter. Joel’s thrusts were slow, reaching deep down to Ray’s core as they rocked him forward into the mattress. He felt the older man’s heavy, blistering breaths against his back, Joel’s body flush against his own. Their balmy skin stuck together in the humid air, and the sound of skin meeting skin rang among their labored breathing and panting. As Joel found a steady rhythm, moving in quick, strong thrusts while still holding firm to the younger man’s hips.

One particularly rough thrust had Joel’s name cascading from Ray’s lips among garbled moans and whimpers. Ray couldn’t breathe, and it felt like Joel was butting right up against his lungs. What little air was left escaped him, and he struggled to keep support himself. His arms and legs shook from the pleasure as Joel continued to assault his prostate. Ray began to rock back as best he could, hips meeting his lover’s thrusts as he surged back forward into his heat. Joel grunted at the contact, movements beginning to become erratic. He reached for Ray’s member, giving it a few quick strokes until his seed spilled over the crumpled bedding. 

A fog washed over Ray’s brain, a post-orgasmic haze that kept his thoughts sedated and made his body go limp. Joel kept him from falling into the bed, guiding his lover through his peak as he continued to thrust into his clenching hole. He came a few thrusts later, riding out his own orgasm before collapsing beside Ray and cradling him.

Ray couldn’t find it in himself to move. His body smoldered; The aching in his muscles reminded him of high school and the long walk to school each day. It was pleasant, and coupled with his muddled mind made him feel more than content with being wrapped in Joel’s willowy limbs. He breathed deeply against the older man’s chest, taking in the smell of their sex and Joel’s unique musk.

"Close enough for you, kid?"

Ray could only hum in response, allowing Joel’s steady heartbeat and the buzz of the cicadas drag him into a deep, dreamless sleep. Joel soon did the same, ignoring the rising temperatures of the room in favor of the man in his arms.The two remained like that, even as the sun began to peek its head above the horizon; they didn’t dare untangle themselves from one another, allowing themselves to be wrapped snugly in the blanket that was the heat.


End file.
